


Pumpkin Panquakes

by Leaf_on_the_wind



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Have you lost your damn mind!?, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Skyeward - Freeform, panquakes, pumpkin pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf_on_the_wind/pseuds/Leaf_on_the_wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward tries to teach Skye the proper way to make pumpkin pancakes, but of course she finds her own way. Short OS based on the prompt "Have you lost your damn mind!?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Panquakes

"Have you lost your damn _mind_!?"

"What!? What did I do?"

"I told you a thousand times, Skye. You mix the eggs with the milk and butter and _then_ you add it to the flour. If you put the eggs directly into the flour, you’ll only end up with a lumpy useless batter."

"Ugh, I give up. Cooking is too hard."

She let go of the whisk and turned away from the counter; only to come face to face with Grant; well, more like face to chest. 

"No."

"But Waaaaard…"

But her whiny voice and puppy eyes didn’t do the trick. He grabbed her arm and turned her back towards her task.

"You learned how to you use a gun, you _will_ learn how to make pancakes."

"Ok, _fine_."

She looked at her lumpy batter and, with a mischievous smile, raised her right hand towards it.

The batter shook for a few seconds until it was perfectly smooth.

"Happy, now?"

He looked at her with a sort of desperate smile. There was no teaching that girl the common way to do anything, she would always do whatever she would see fit. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Well, it does kind of feel like you cheated a little…"

She frowned, trying to look mad, and laid an accusing finger on his chest.

"I don’t recall you calling me using my powers to save your ass in the field, cheating."

"With great powers…"

He leaned down to kiss her. Her mouth tasted of sugar and milk, with a hint of pumpkin.

They parted after a while, and he dusted some flour from her cheek.

"So, shall we cook those?"

He turned towards the hot plates and turned the smaller one on.

"My very first pancakes," she whispered as she grabbed his waist from behind and laid her head on his back.

"Well, more like _panquakes_.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at his crappy joke.

"You dork," she replied, holding him a bit tighter.

"I love you," she whispered in his shirt, as the smell of pumpkin pancakes rose in the kitchen.


End file.
